


We'll always have Tanaan

by Vixvox



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:07:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26339248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixvox/pseuds/Vixvox
Summary: On the eve before the raid against Garrosh, two tired heroes make time to express the feelings they've long suppressed.
Kudos: 1





	We'll always have Tanaan

Delune caught herself staring at Hellfire Citadel’s imposing gates. It seemed as if every foot of Blackrock steel that formed the gate shined with an ugly menacing light. The colors of Tanaan seemed drained or perhaps repelled by the evil within. Green Fel lights flickered from distant barred windows that were barely visible. There even seemed to be a shimmer of heat that emanated from the uppermost spires, almost as if the citadel boiled and seethed in defiance.

The Worgen turned away from the citadel.

“Miss Thorne?” said a young woman.

The speaker was a young human woman of no more than 19 years. She had that uncertainty in her tone and stance that marked her as a rookie, while her voice had that Gilnean tilt to it. Despite her age, the woman wore the bright blues and golds of an officer.

Wonder if this was Genn’s idea, Delune thought. Delune wanted to ask if the woman was related to one of the Gilnean nobles, or if she was related to one of the heroes of the Pandaria campaign…but this wasn’t the time.

“Is there a message, soldier?” Delune asked.

“Yes, ma’am! There is!” The woman said.

The messenger stamped her foot and snapped to a straight-backed salute. Her youthful brown eyes snapped to Delune’s own. Her hand whipped up so fast she nearly slapped herself in the eye. Her knees locked so tight that Delune worried she might have passed out if she didn’t say anything.

Delune hovered a paw towards the woman’s shoulder.

“Relax.” Delune said, “We don’t go to muster until the morning, and you won’t do anyone any good if you pass out.”

The Worgen watched as the woman lowered her hand and curled it behind her back. Her legs parted just enough to reach shoulder length apart. The woman’s still stood ramrod straight-backed, but at least she didn’t breathe quite so heavily. It wasn’t relaxed…but it would do.

“Good,” Delune said, “Now what is the message?”

“Khadgar has asked to speak with you. He’s waiting in his tent sanctum.” The woman said.

Delune repressed the smile she felt coming, but her heart was not quite so willing to obey. The thought of the Dalaran mage always brought a shiver that raced down her spine. Something about the man’s kindness and sense of humor always brought a flutter to her heart. She often daydreamed about the man during the rare times she’d been alone in the Garrison barracks. She still remembered the evening where she stripped herself free of her clothes and leaned beneath the waterfall in Shadowmoon Valley and fantasized about what that man could do.

But, such thoughts were just that; fantasies. He was a Dalaran mage and the guide for both the Alliance and the Horde during this campaign. Delune was certain that he’d only call for her if he had one of his infamously risky plans or to discuss strategy.

“Thank you, Miss…” Delune said.

“Lieutenant Bluepot, Ma’am.” The rookie officer said.

Delune bowed her head.

“You’re dismissed," Delune said pointing towards the Alliance camp on the east side of the hill. “Go and relax…I’m sure that Deedree has a few bottles of Cobo-Cola if you ask nicely.” 

Bluepot raised her hand to salute. Delune caught the hand and shook her head. 

“We’re not at muster," Delune said. “Gilneans don’t have to be formal with me. Until the Commander calls for us, I’m just a Harvest Witch. Now, be at ease.”

Bluepot nodded and exhaled. She spun on a heel and ran down the hill towards the Alliance camp. Delune followed the woman’s movements and promised herself to speak with her in the morning.

“But now…” Delune said, “We see what Khadgar needs.”

~~~  
Khadgar kept his tent near the bottom of the hill. He claimed that it was a powerful font of magic that would help him observe and study the Citadel’s defenses, but Delune knew better. The peace between the Alliance and Horde was tenuous at best…as it always was. Khadgar’s presence was exactly between the two camps was both pacifier and comfort blanket, a reminder that violence could not and would not be tolerated.

Delune reflected on the archmage, as her paw drew back the flap that led inside. The man, though frustratingly baffling at times and amusingly childlike at others, had certain wisdom that spoke volumes. He led both factions without stepping in their commander’s way. He guided as a teacher should, offering praise and admonishments without forcing his beliefs on his pupils. She watched how Khadgar’s guidance helped the commanders on both sides grow…and it was heartening.

“If only…” Delune said to herself. Azeroth could remain at peace…so he could notice me, Delune thought.

She crossed a small room that was covered in conjured comforts; small snacks, bottles of light wines, plates of cheese, and soft tinny music boxes. Large plush chairs floated an inch off the ground with the backing leaned forward as if bowing to her as she passed. Delune smelled the slight spice of minty incense, likely chosen to cool tempers for anyone who came to Khadgar with a complaint. But the Worgen’s eyes were fixed to a single mirror at the edge of the room.

She stopped in front of the mirror and watched her reflection. The woman was beautiful in a way that shined through the dirt and muck of a soldier’s life. Her fur was matted in spots giving her a scruffy appearance. Her uniform though was in pristine shape which hinted at where the healer placed most of her pride.

She licked her paws and ruffled through the scruffier parts of her mane, undoing knots and fixing her appearance as best she could.

“Well…” she said, “…here goes nothing.”

Delune placed a paw against the mirror. Delune’s reflection vanished as the image swirled and brightened. The glass felt more liquid by the moment, as it took on a more watery essence. Delune was tempted on pulling her paw back to wipe it on her shirt, but she was familiar with the nature of Khadgar’s mirror-sanctum magic by that point. Soon, the mirror’s frame expanded outward until it was large enough to accept her height and width.

Delune removed her hand.

“Come in,” said Khadgar’s voice from beyond the mirror portal. “, Khadgar was expecting you, Commander Delune Thorne.”

Ah, Delune thought, of course, he set up a speaker spell. I wish he wouldn’t be so formal.”

Delune sighed. She put on the best smile she could, then stepped inside.

~~~

Khadgar’s mirror sanctum was not nearly as grand as Delune thought it should be. She didn’t know too many mages, at least not personally, but she imagined that most of them preferred luxury to function. It made sense given how much ease conjuration brought into their lives.

When compared to the ostentatious floating candles of Dalaran or the enchanted brooms and lights of Silvermoon, that room was positively spartan. Piles of books and scrolls rested in piles that were arranged in various stages of neatness. A plate lying on a desk still had the remnants of country-fried talbuk and eggs rather than the mana buns that glowed and sparkled until consumed or dismissed. The air even had certain stuffiness that reminded her of the little cottage she and her mother shared in Gilneas.

The door on the opposite side of the room opened. Delune turned towards it and raised a salute to the figure on the other side. It was Khadgar, with a pleasant smile on his face and long blue robes that covered him from neck to ankles. He didn’t have his staff or any other arcane implements in hand.

“Ah, greetings Miss Thorne.” Khadgar said with a rough-jubilant voice “It’s good to see you.”

Delune remained in a salute.

“Commander Thorne reporting as requested," Delune said.

Khadgar smiled and shook his head. He waved a hand, palm down while his eyes looked into Delune’s own. Delune held her breath beneath that gaze as a familiar heat threatened to show on her muzzle.

“You don’t have to remain so formal…” Khadgar said, “I didn’t call you here to discuss strategy.”

Delune blinked. She lowered her hand and folded it behind her back. Even with the archmage’s smile and easy demeanor, it still felt intimidating and wrong to stand so relaxed before him. She wondered if the tingly feeling in her stomach was what Bluepot felt like.

“Then what?” Delune said.

Khadgar crossed the room. While she was no stranger to conversations with the archmage, there was always someone else around to distract her from her crush. Delune listened as each step patted down on the smooth wooden floor. Delune could smell the soap that lingered on Khadgar’s skin and the distant trace of sweat that still kissed his soft-colored flesh. Delune’s heart raced as the distance between them grew smaller.

Delune wanted to turn tail and run. But Khadgar’s smile kept her feet still.

Khadgar mercifully stopped when he was within arm’s reach. He leaned his head to the side and winked.

“I’ve heard reports that you were rather tense. So…” Khadgar said. “I wanted to speak with you alone.”  
He knows. He knows. He knows. He knows. He knows. He knows. Delune thought.

“Wh-what about?” Delune said as she felt herself shrink beneath the mage’s piercing blue eyes.

“Well…” Khadgar said. “…We can’t have the Commander’s best healer frazzled before we fight Gul’dan, can we? He’s devious enough to use that against you. So…” Khadgar paused for effect. “I’ve asked you here for drinks.”  
Kiss me. Kiss me. Kiss me. Kiss me. Kiss me. Kiss me—Damn. Delune thought.

Delune exhaled and placed a paw over her heart.

“Oh…haha, you had me going there," Delune said.

“Oh? What did you think I called you here for?” Khadgar said.

“Oh, it’s nothing. Just something stupid that came to mind.”

Khadgar shook his head. “Now you know as much as I do that I don’t believe in completely stupid ideas. Uninformed impulses certainly. But if something’s on your mind, then I would like to.”

“It’s nothing. Just didn’t expect to share drinks with an Archmage is all. I swear it.” Delune said.

Khadgar stared. “I wonder…”

Delune laughed and shook her head from side to side. It was hard to lie to those soft blue eyes especially when he was so kind as to ask about her. The healer was so used to caring for others, that being on the receiving end of altruistic kindness felt alien and strange. It was a part of herself that she hated, full well knowing that it wasn’t the healthiest way to live. But it was all she knew and she couldn’t help herself at times.

The thought made her slump forward and bow her head. She realized a moment too late that she was still in Khadgar’s presence.

“Lieutenant-Commander Thorne! Enough of your lies. If something is on your mind, then now’s the time to share it.” Khadgar said.

His voice was like a dozen sharp nails running down her back. Or was that the tingling of attraction tickling her spine in a single electric trill that raced from the nape of her neck to the curve of her ass.

“A-archmage?” Delune said.

“Archmage nothing. There are lives at stake, your own included. The troops look up to you as much as the Commander so Draenor and Azeroth and all worlds need you at your best.” Khadgar said. He took a paw between both hands and squeezed it. “Please, my friend. Tell me. What can I do to help you.”

Delune stared. She felt the heat rise through her body as his hand touched her paw. His fingers, though roughed by life in Draenor over the past two years, felt like satin as it rains through her fur. She almost felt his heartbeat as blood rushed through his veins. Her claw curled and pressed against his wrist. She released the breath she’d been holding.

“There,” Khadgar said, “Now will you tell me what’s on your mind?”

Delune’s paw whipped out of the mage’s grasp. It felt like lightning had crackled over the touch and raced its way up her arm. She felt stiff and cool until two words forced their way to the forefront of her thoughts.

Kiss me.

“I can…” Delune said.

Kiss me.

“Then tell me. What do you want, Miss Thorne?” Khadgar said.

Kiss me.

Delune laughed and said:

“Kiss me.”  
Kiss me.

Delune didn’t realize her mistake until she noticed Khadgar’s expression.

“OH! Oh no…Oh dear oh no!” Delune said as she hopped and bounced on her footpaws. She hadn’t meant to SAY anything. It was too late to recork the bottle and she feared what the archmage would do or say.

She turned side to side, desperate to find the portal that would lead back to the camp. She hoped for a mask to cover the blush that reached her muzzle darkening her skin visibly even through her matted fur. She considered shifting into a human, hoping that she could claim that the wolf spoke for her and that she hadn’t said that at all. Other plans to worm her way out of this mess came to mind.

But all of those thoughts were lost, when she noticed Khadgar’s hand behind her neck.

“K-Khadgar?” Delune said.

“I had wondered how long you’d keep it inside," Khadgar said.

“You knew?”

“Not for long…but I could tell that you’d been harboring those feelings for a while.” He said as his nails scratched her neck. “How long were you going to keep them?”

“For…ever?” Delune said.

“But why?”

“Because I’m a Worgen and an Alliance officer. You can’t pick sides if you’re going to keep the peace.” She sighed. “I kept it to myself because you couldn’t afford the distraction and I couldn’t handle…”

“Rejection?” Khadgar said.

Delune nodded. 

Her eyes felt wet as tears reached her. The confession had opened a floodgate of emotions that she was simply unprepared to manage. Her shoulders bucked and trembled as she felt the sobs threaten to come. She shook her head wildly since the last thing she wanted to do was to cry. Especially in front of him.

He tugged her closer and leaned up. His lips brushed against her muzzle, her nose, then her cheek.

Delune saw his lips move and recognized that he was talking. But her mind was lost as it replayed those three little pecks over and over again in her mind. The tears she felt coming were forced back as the simple warmth of affection rolled through her flesh. Her heart was beating like a drum then, but her body otherwise felt relaxed and calm.

She returned to her senses in time to hear her name.

“Delune…”

“Yes, Khadgar?”

The archmage sighed and stared off to a corner of the room.

“You’re right. I could never be with you. My role in Azeroth and Dalaran is too important for me to let my feelings sway. It’s the burden I carry the day in and day out.”

Delune felt her heart sink.

“That said…to know that such a gorgeous woman has those feelings for me,” Khadgar said “, makes me wish to all that is good that I could be just a bit more selfish. That said…”

He bit his lip and lowered his head. Delune felt his heart race and could feel his body warming. His scent had a trace of arousal that mingled with the sweat and cologne she detected earlier. It was a heady sensation that tickled her imagination in the best worst way possible.

“Khadgar,” Delune said, “What is it?”

Khadgar lifted his hands off of her. He walked backward and sank into a seat. He looked tired and bowed his head forward. When he spoke, it was with a voice that felt drained of the jubilance that always marked the man. Delune rubbed her elbow and grit her teeth when she noticed.

“Miss Thorne…I would be remiss if I didn’t confess to having certain…opinions about you. Opinions and thoughts that occupied some of my time in my sanctum when I should have been reading or studying. It helped to clear my mind so I could focus on what truly mattered…”

“Stopping the Iron Horde," Delune said.

“Precisely," Khadgar said with a nod. “But that leaves me at a strange place. We can’t BE together…because the leaders of the factions require my neutrality. But if we don’t do SOMETHING…”

“Then we won’t be any good when we raid the Citadel.”

Khadgar nodded. “So…we can either end this conversation here and take care of ourselves on our own time. Or I can lock the sanctum tight…if you were willing and wanting as much as I. Tomorrow comes and we pretend this never happened. It would be our secret to carry with us for as long as we wish.”

Khadgar looked up to the Worgen.

“What do you say?” Khadgar said.

Moon considered his words. She could tell how bittersweet the offer was for both of them. His scent was far too honest about his arousal. Her eyes lowered to his crotch where she saw a hint of bulge pressed against the waist of his robes. Part of her wanted to see it, craved feeling if it was as powerful as in her fantasies thrust down her maw or deep inside her sex. But the other part of her questioned if it would be good enough.

He could only be hers by risking his place as a neutral party that helps Alliance and Horde. She could only be his if she was willing to drop her commission and join the Kirin Tor. Neither option was desired or likely.

Delune considered her feelings. She shut her eyes and asked herself, What would my Grandmother do?

“Khadgar,” Delune said.

“Yes, Miss Thorne?”

Delune drew in a deep breath. “Would you take me, in this form, or as a human?”

Khadgar smiled. “I’m not the one you should ask. You are a beautiful woman, Miss Thorne. The question is, what form would you have me take?”

Oh fuck, Delune thought. 

It was simply the single most selfless answer to that question she had ever known. She was no virgin by any means so she had enough experience to notice patterns. Some loved Worgen, but would only touch the softer and less intimidating human half. Others enjoyed the thrill of fucking a Worgen more bestial form treating it as a fetish to sate or a checkbox conquest to tick. But no other lover before…and likely since, had ever turned the question back to her.

The realization of Khadgar’s respect made it an easy question to answer.

“Seal the portal…I want you to have me as I am," Delune said.

Khadgar smiled and waved a hand. The mirror behind Delune tinkled once signaling its sealing. He looked back at the Lieutenant-Commander and said with a wink.

“Come here, Miss Thorne. Show me what you can do.”

Delune nodded once. She understood the meaning of his words and the place and role that belonged to her while they played. She was no longer a Lieutenant-Commander of the Alliance forces. She was no longer an Archdruid in service to the Cenarion Circle. She was rather a woman…Khadgar’s woman.

She fell to her knees and inched closer as the mage undid the strings and buckles keeping his robe sealed shut. His chest was exposed by the time she reached him. His skin, though magically aged some time ago, still had the broad smoothness of a man who didn’t shrink away from work. He wasn’t as chiseled as most the warriors on the front line, with soft padding in his gut that may have embarrassed some men. But Khadgar’s face betrayed no doubt or shame in his appearance, which made him all the more attractive.

“Get these pants off of me.” He said as he raised his hips.

“Gladly," Delune said.

Delune smiled and tugged down on his trousers, leaving him only in a sit of boxers that tented in the middle. The Worgen leaned closer and bit down on the hem of his boxers. She leaned back drawing the boxers down his hips with the motion and making sure she could see the look in his eyes. When the boxers were peeled down o the man’s knees, the mage’s thick cock sprang forth and slapped her across her nose. The heavy fleshy slap made her giggle.

Khadgar hummed and raised a hand. “Seems, I couldn’t help myself. Now…let’s see how you look when you suck this man’s cock.”

He reached for her head and grasped a thick clump of fur. His nails ran smoothly across her tough skin like talons caressing their prey. As his fingers curled over the back of her head, Delune felt humbled, almost consumed by the thought of pleasing the man. She took in a deep breath, accepting the masculine aroma of his thick older man’s cock. The musk made her heart beat faster and roused her nipples to harden and brush against her handspun bra.

She wanted to fight back and give him a show of resistance, but something about seeing the mage’s dick quelled even the most token resistance. Her eyes roamed from base to tip and mapped every visible inch she could. As his masculine scent swarmed over her senses, she couldn’t help but be entranced. She realized what attracted her most, as Khadgar forced her maw open and thrust himself towards her throat.

This was him.

She opened her maw wide. Her tongue flicked out and slapped the tip of the mage’s cock. The sight of it springing back and forth brought a flush to her cheeks. She made a lewd “ah” sound that ran from her throat to her hips and made her round fuzzy ass shake side to side. She rubbed her thighs together as the thought of swallowing that cock and drinking his seed forced themselves to the forefront of her mind.

She blushed and lowered her head as Khadgar spoke.

“You’re excited aren’t you?” Khadgar said.

“Very," Delune said.

“Then stop wasting my time.” He said as he gripped her head tighter. Her long nails scratched the wooden floor tearing thin lines along the conjuration as she felt his cock sheathed inside her maw. The Lieutenant-commander sighed and shut her eyes, submitting to Khadgar’s control.

She listened to his groaning grunting moans. She tasted that man’s clean shaft and mapped every inch of him with sweeps of her tongue. Her scalp hurt from the man’s tight grip, which only spurred her on further. As he bounced her head up and down, her saliva and slobber coated his shaft in spit. As he rocked his hips to fuck her face, his heavy wrinkled nuts slapped her chin.

“Miss Thorne,” Khadgar moaned, “I don’t think I could have HNNGH…imagined a nicer mouth to fuck. I…Mnnngh…I can’t stop myself.”

Delune sighed around that shaft. Every inch that invaded her mouth felt like a mile of paradise. Her heart fluttered when he spoke his praise. Her body shivered from the unbearable need to be bred by this man.

She raised her claws and tore away her top in a single slash of her claw. It left her tits free to bounce and sway as Khadgar’s hips slammed back and forth. She moaned as his nuts crashed against her flesh and wiggled her way up to her knees. As Khadgar watched, the beast of a woman slashed at her leggings and panties leaving the bare fragments scattered across the sanctum floor. She then reached her paws behind the archmage’s ass. She was careful about her claws but pawed at him still. Using her superior strength to force him as deep as he could go.

Deeper. Harder. Please. She thought as she felt the tip inch ever closer to her throat. Ruin my throat for other men. Ruin me, Archmage.

“Delune, please…” Khadgar said suddenly. “If you don’t slow down I’ll…”

Delune ignored what the archmage said after that. She could already smell his arousal and taste beads of pre against her tongue. She felt the cock tremble and quiver from a threatening release. She felt his grip loosen over the back of her head.

Delune finally opened her eyes. She looked up into Khadgar’s face. His was a mask of pleasure unbridled that only grew wicked when their eyes met. Without words that look communicated so much; a simple plea, a hungry demand.

Feed Me

The archmage grasped the back of the woman’s head. He forced her down into his lap as much as he could. His hips slammed hard into that waiting maw while both partners were careful of her fangs. 

Not long now. Not long…

They howled together as he came. Thick ropes of salty seed erupted from him and filled her throat. She cackled like the harvest witches of old as she felt her tongue painted in that hot white lust and purred as she felt him tremble while holding on to her head.

Delune drank deep of her crush’s cum. She licked her muzzle clean of what few drops spilled free. She heard his breathing slow as he neared the end of the climax. She sighed with ecstasy and pushed him away, so his cock would be free to cum where it may. She hissed as she felt a splatter across her nose, breasts, and shoulder.

Khadgar barely managed to remain in his seat. He breathed and panted heavily as he came down from the orgasmic high. His lips formed around words he didn’t have the energy to speak, while his chest glistened from sweat.

Khadgar heard his partner shift and move, with the small thud of knees against his wooden sanctum floor. He raised his chin to refocus on Delune and found her on all fours shaking her ass with an invitation.

“Oh you are a horny wolf aren’t you?” Khadgar said.

“If I can only have you this once, then I’ll make it a night we won’t ever forget," Delune said.

Khadgar laughed as he fell to his knees. He moved closer to the woman until his hands could reach her. His palm slapped down on the Worgen’s ass, while the other wrapped itself around his half-spent shaft. She glanced over her shoulder and watched those inches return to its gloriously hard length and shape, albeit covered in her saliva.

“Far be it from me to turn down, such an enticing invitation.” He said.

She laughed. Then she blushed when he slapped his hardening cock against her round cute ass. The soft slap of that meat forced a hiss from her throat.

He guided his cock to her pussy. The tip pushed past her lips. She felt the heat and warmth of his shaft. Her heart stopped for the briefest of moments.

Is he? Will he…

“Miss Moon. Hold on tight.” He said.

He slammed his hips against her and filled her aching cunt with his shaft. His palms slapped down on her waist, holding her in their tight grip. He wasted no time in rocking back and forth, as their lewd bodies joined together in that moment of intimacy.

Delune’s back arched as she howled. Her claws raked down hard on the wood floor shattering lengths of material. She met Khadgar’s thrusts with bumps of her own, as she smashed her ass against the man’s lap. Khadgar leaned down upon her back and licked through the Worgen’s fur to touch her flesh. She moaned through a dopey smile and fell cheek first to the ground.

The mage was ferocious and hungry as he took the Worgen. 

Delune lost the will to fight the man. She simply wiggled and moved and purred in pleasure, while her mind focused on the sensations that surrounded this secret act. 

The soft slap of their flesh colliding. 

The rattling of jars of spell components as their play jostled nearby tables.

The loud clap as he spanked her when she grew too complacent and docile.

The growls as she hissed for him to fuck her like he wanted to breed her.

Theirs was a dance of man vs wild of women vs magic. Theirs was the joining of two desperate souls who wanted to forget their duties and just live in lust and wallow in realized longings. Theirs was pure desire spoken and replied to with kisses and hugs across every touch of flesh.

Delune had just come to her senses when she was on her back. Khadgar held her legs beneath her arms as his tiring sweaty body fucked her. Conjured hands emanated from nearby mirrors and discs massaging over every inch, with the smallest hands pushing down and flicking her clit to drive her over the edge. Khadgar was nothing if not a devoted and caring lover.

His eyes fixated on the look of pleasure on her face and the bounce of her tits from his hot fevered motions. Her thigh fur was matted from the juices they spilled across the past hour they’ve fucked and her body still craved more. But she could tell her partner was reaching his limit.

She offered him a sated smile. She reached a paw for the nape of his neck. A single claw ruffled his hair. She opened her maw and forced herself to say:

“Finish in me.”

Khadgar bobbed his head and reared back his hips. He felt the sting from where her claws scratched down his back and over his firm hard ass. His shoulder ached from where she bit him. His body was wet from where she ran her tongue across his flesh. But he had to…wanted to…NEEDED to give her this one last gift.

Even if he couldn’t breed true with a Worgen, it wouldn’t be for lack of trying.

He slammed his hips forward and howled aloud. His cock quivered as her cunt choked his length. The lovers shared a loud howling sigh as he filled her with the last thick gift he could fill her with.

Exhaustion finally claimed his body and forced it to crash down atop Delune in a heap. He rubbed his cheek through her chest fur and purred in tired satisfaction.

Delune wanted to pull him up into a kiss…but found herself too tired to do much more than wrap her arms across his back and cradle him close.

They sat there for a time. Basking in each other’s warmth and glow. His lips brushed across her chest. Her claw traced hearts along his skin.

Then, they laughed, as if they hadn’t just fucked the night away.

“Miss Thorne.”  
“Khadgar.”

They laughed again. Khadgar motioned for Delune to speak first. She nodded and lowered her voice into a whisper.

“It’s rare…” she said “…to find someone who’d accept me as a Worgen. Most see me and turn up their noses and ask me to shift into a human…even my last mate did.”

“Are you asking me why?” He said.

She nodded and hummed.

“That’s very simple, Miss Thorne," Khadgar said. “Because beneath the fang, the fur, the incredible strength, and your obvious talents in Druidism…you are still a woman. The distinction between human, Worgen, and everything else doesn’t matter. Not to me…not to any man worthy of your love.”

“And yet…” She said.

“And yet…we cannot be together," Khadgar said. “We both have the duties that speak further for us than our desires. I have faith that you will find someone who can be yours in the way you need…or that the factions will stop fighting so that our oaths no longer matter. I look forward to whichever comes first.” He paused and frowned. “I know…I know that isn’t satisfying but…at least we have Tanaan.”

She smiled.

“At least, we have Tanaan.”

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written as a commission for a guildmate who expressed a softspot for Dadghar, the Silver Fox. I wanted to write it in a way that didn't disrupt the story and could be treated as partially in-canon. The client complimented me by saying how I nailed both charater's personalities in dialogue, which is really the best compliment you can ever get.


End file.
